vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman (Post-Crisis)
Summary Superman is the most powerful being on planet Earth, an alien immigrant named Kal-El from the planet Krypton who was raised in Smallville, Kansas. He eventually became a superhero and the foremost champion of justice. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his incredible strength, speed, flight and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He is a founding member of the Justice League of America and a charter member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th Century. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Origin: DC Comics Age: 40 - 50 years old Gender: Male Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Endurance, Flight, Superhuman Senses, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Ice Breath, X-ray Vision, Energy Absorption, Torquasm-Vo (resistance against mind manipulation), Invulnerability, limited atom manipulation, Intangibility, skilled with alien technology and has notable hand-to-hand combat skill, under a blue sun his powers are boosted and he gains the ability to imbue others with his powers. Weaknesses: Kryptonite (various varieties, all with different effects on him), Red stellar radiation (absorbing it instead of yellow stellar radiation will cause him to lose his powers), Magic (he can be effected by magic as much as a human is) and Ki (same as magic, with the addition that it may be poisonous to him), cannot see through lead. Attack Potency: Star Level+ Range: At least one planetary diameter Speed: Massively FTL Durability: Solar System Level+ Lifting Strength: Class Y Striking Strength: At least Class XKJ+ normally; At least Class XGJ ''' with Infinite Mass Punch '''Stamina: Essentially infinite as long as he's under yellow or blue sunlight Standard Equipment: In one issue, received a massive power-up widely known as the Cosmic Armor. This is not part of his skill-set though, so it should be specified as included. Intelligence: Capable of processing information extremely quickly and storing a lot, expert in various alien technologies (he can invent and build new things with Kryptonian technology rather easily), martial arts skills, good deductive and leadership skills, massive battle experience with all kinds of powerful beings. Feats: Attack Potency - Casually busts a few planets' '(Multi Planet Level+) - His Heat Vision can output energy rivaling the sun (Star Level) - Infinite Mass Punch hits with the force of a White Dwarf Star (Star Level+) Speed - Has tagged the Flash - Escaped a double black hole Durability -Tanked the collision of Apokolips and New Genesis and was only briefly knocked out - Flew through a red sun - Absorbed enough Anti-Sunlight to vaporize half a galaxy - Able to withstand being on a localized gravity field that simulated the pull of a large black hole Other feats - Able to smash and move the moon. - Moved 1/3rd of the Earth before. - Pulled the Mageddon mechanism that was at least as large as the earth-moon system. - One time lifted up 200 quintillion tons. - Has held a small Black Hole in his hand. A feat that would easily destroy a normal's person's hand. - Survived multiple supernovas. - Survived inside The Sun Eater who could consume suns. - Has pushed, pulled, and dragged the entire Earth. - Has defeated Gods like Darkseid before. - Fixed a hole in the the cosmos. - Survived a blast with the force of several nuclear blasts. - Survived several Supernovas. - Destroyed an army of imperfect Doomsday clones with his Heat Vision. - Heated up the entire Earth with his Heat Vision. - Survived being zapped by geo-thermal energy. - Split an entire sea with his Heat Vision. - Survived being thrown to the Earth with great force, unharmed. - Has created a dynasty of superheroes to follow in his footsteps. - Lived 15,000 years in the future and became a god. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Heat Vision: Can accurately target things smaller than human beings from orbit, narrow or wide-beam, heat intensity can be greater than the core of the sun, can modulate it to deliver different frequencies and types to best affect his opponent after analyzing them with his sensory powers, can generate enough power to move entire planets. * Freeze Breath: He freezes his opponents using his Super breath to do it. * Invisibility/Intangilbility: Superman can manipulate his atoms to phase through attacks and turn invisible. * Infinite Mass Punch: Superman vibrates his body and travels under light speed, so his punch can hit with force of a white dwarf star. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Alien Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League Members Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 4